An assembled battery made by assembling a plurality of single batteries (battery cells) is known. Each battery cell generates heat through charge and discharge. In order to maintain the charge-discharge characteristics, it is necessary to appropriately control the temperature of the battery cells.
JP 2010-192207A and JP 2011-49139A disclose such an assembled battery including a plate-shaped support member that supports the supported surfaces of a plurality of single batteries, and cooling devices composed of a Peltier element and the like for cooling the support member.
JP 2011-23296A discloses provision of a heat conductive material between single batteries and an assembled battery mount on which an assembled battery is mounted. The heat conductive material is a sheet, elastic rubber, a paste, or a gel.